Images of Home
by Valdis-Supernova
Summary: While visiting Hohenzollern Castle in Germany, Yubel is reminded of her home.


Hello all! This fic does contain Yubel/Judai and a few OCs, so beware!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile..."<p>

Yubel walked down as wide hallway. It was nearly pitch black, thanks to the lack of full moon, and there was no sound except for the puff of her breath.

It had been about a half a year since Judai had left Duel Academia to explore the world. They were now in a popular tourist area of Germany, stopping not too far from the Hohenzollern Castle. Seeking her opportunity, Yubel decided to take a close look at the castle, which was of course closed at night. She went by herself; Juudai had already fallen asleep. He was snoring and muttering about fried shrimp as she left.

Yubel wandered through the hallways and courtyards, enjoying the sights of the stone walls and the décor, which included paintings of the families which had lived within the castle.

Occasionally a pang of sadness would shoot through her uneven chest, thinking of medieval life as a child. This place was so much different than what she grew up with, it wasn't even that old; why was she feeling so sad then? Maybe it was because of the familiar setup of the towers and halls, or the lavish, timeless feel of the place.

Even though she was closer to Judai than ever, even though she was happier than she had been in ages, and even though she was very glad that the 21st century was a lot kinder to women, she missed home.

Knees shaking slightly, Yubel's memories rushed at her like car in the highway. Closing her eyes, she sighed and slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Yubel..."<p>

There was a poke at her side.

"Hellooo, sleepy-head."

Groaning, Yubel opened her eyes, harsh light flooding into them. Automatically, she shut them again. Who was there, waking her up? It wasn't her mother; the voice was too small, too _boy-like_. Confused, she opened her eyes again.

Judai face was grinning at her, floating next to her side.

"Prince Judai?" Yubel sat up, face red. Her long, blue hair was a tangled mess in her face as she "Y-your Highness, what are you doing here?"

"Inviting you to breakfast!" Judai tipped over slightly as he said that, losing his balance as he stood on his tip-toes.

Yubel frowned. Why would the prince do that only after knowing her for about a month? He knew the noble's children more.

"I'm inviting you because you're my friend!" he replied brightly.

No one said anything, until Yubel's mother peeped her head through the wooden doorway. Smiling, she walked over to the prince and leaned down to his height. "Did she agree yet, your Highness?"

"No, but that's okay, since she just got up!" The young prince looked at Yubel for an answer. "Well? Will you come?"

Cautiously, the blue-haired girl nodded. Judai's smile became even larger. "Yay! That's great! Meet you at 9 o' clock!" And with that, he rushed out of the room, leaving behind a very puzzled girl and her mother.

* * *

><p>"Is that really how you two became friends?" Shaking her head, a young girl at the age of ten looked at Yubel. "I hate to offend His Highness, but he gets excited very easily."<p>

Shrugging, Yubel picked the sand off of the bottom of her boots. "I do not think he'd be offended by that, Martha It _is_ Judai, after all."

Martha pursed her lips, several strands of her caramel-brown hair falling into her pale face. "So, how long ago was that?"

"About six years ago, I believe. We were three."

"That was before we met."

Nodding, Yubel glanced up at the sky, clouds dancing in the deepest color of fuchsia. "Well, my father _is_ the head knight. It makes sense that I met Judai when I was so young."

There was a silence as the two friends thought about what else to talk about.

"So," Martha began. "Is His Highness practicing on his sword technique right now?"

Yubel smirked. "You mean the technique that he barely has?"

Frowning slightly, Martha shook her head. "You really shouldn't be so rude to His Highness, Yubel."

The blue-haired girl responded with a laugh.


End file.
